


Totally Fucked.

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Realization, Showers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important OTP headcanon: who steps out of the shower half naked and who exhales “wow I’m gay” to themselves.</p><p>I feel like this is super hella important when thinking about Poe and Finn and we're just gonna see where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Fucked.

There was no denying that Poe Dameron was charming. Naturally, the way he interacted was flirtatious. It wasn't uncommon for pilots in his squadron to express interest in him, and-despite the reputation that had given him- he'd never really get involved. Sure, there had been a few hook-ups, a relationship here and there, but it wasn't anything excessive or obscene. He was getting a bit older, and wild partying all the time didn't appeal to him much anymore. 

It was no secret that Poe had been linked with both men and women, well, to the people who actually knew him it was old news. He didn't really find that he had a preference towards one or the other- he had never felt strongly enough about anyone to make a distinction. 

And then he met Finn. 

The first time he met Finn after he took off the stormtrooper helmet, he didn't have much time to consider anything really, but he couldn't deny that he had noticed how attractive the man was. 

The second time he saw Finn, back on the base as he was greeted by an overly excited BB-8, he couldn't stop himself from running over to the younger man the moment he saw Finn doing the same. He hugged him tightly, unable to shake how relieved he was to see that Finn was _alive_. He had completed his mission, saved himself and his droid, and had managed to salvage his favorite jacket. The jacket really suited Finn, and Poe hoped he would wear it often, after he told him to keep it. 

The third time he saw Finn was in the medbay. He didn't know much about Finn, and they hadn't really had much time to talk, or to see each other since they met, this was the first time he really got to just _look_ at Finn- and he was beautiful. He visited as often as he could, telling Finn stories about anything and everything to keep him company, despite him being unresponsive. Poe waited, and waited. 

The fourth time he saw Finn, he was awake and in good spirits. Poe let out a breath he had been holding in for weeks, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. It took a while for Finn to recover, but he was persistent, and it only took him about a month's time to get back on his feet. He was released and moved into a room with Poe. 

Over the course of a few months, Poe and Finn had become nearly inseparable. It was rare to see one without the other, and it was comfortable; like it had always been that way. 

\---

"Hey Finn?", Poe called, searching through his desk. 

"Yeah?", Finn replied from the other room. 

"Have you seen the notes from the last debriefing? I know that the General gave them back to me, and I have no idea where they could have gone." He asked, picking up a stack of files from the edge of the desk and flipping through them. 

"I thought that you had them last night. They've got to be here somewhere." Finn answered, walking out of the bathroom. 

Poe glanced up from the files to respond and felt his entire mouth go dry. The only thing covering Finn was a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his skin still damp from the shower he had just taken. Poe's eyes scanned over the younger man's broad shoulders, the muscles in his chest and his abdomen, and the toned muscles in his back as he turned around to fetch clothes from his dresser. 

" _Wow. Yeah, I am so gay_." Poe mumbled to himself, trying to keep his composure. He cleared his throat before attempting to respond. "Yeah- yeah, you're right. I'll find them eventually."

He had no idea how he was going to continue seeing Finn in only a towel and live to see another day. He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> come be stormpilot trash with me on [](http://poedamerontho.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>.)


End file.
